


The Forgotten

by RickHammersteel



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Left Behind - Freeform, Lost Van
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickHammersteel/pseuds/RickHammersteel
Summary: After saving Bobby from being trapped in the bathroom, Lori quickly remembers a forgotten family member.





	The Forgotten

Lori sighed as she leaned on Bobby's shoulder. Despite them living so far away now, their relationship still stayed strong. They giggled to each other as they sat in the vehicle on the way home. As Lori cuddled with the love of her life, she couldn't help but feel she's forgotten something. She had her purse, her car keys, and her cell phone, Lara. She seemed to have everything.

The two waved to the worker and watched as he left, allowing the two to look on the Loud House with a loving sigh. Lori's eyes then went over to the garage. An outline of Vanzilla appeared in her mind over the space where the van wasn't.

Lori's eyes widened,"I forgot Vanzilla!"

Bobby pulled away from her,"What!?" He took one look at the garage," Oh, no!"

Lori grabbed him by the shoulder,"We need to go back, or my parents will literally kill me!"

Bobby nodded, leading Lori to his own car.  
\---------

Lori laid a hand on the van, letting out a relieved sigh. Luckily, no one had stolen it while they were gone,"Though why would anyone steal this hunk of junk?" She muttered to herself. She would never say that around Lynn Sr. It usually ends up sending him away in tears.

She turned to Bobby, wrapped her arms around him, and gave him a kiss on the lips, before pulling back,"Oh, Boo-boo-bear..."

Bobby leaned his head down to hers,"Oh, Babe." He gently pulled away, his hands on hers,"I'll count the seconds while we're apart!"

Lori booped his nose,"Do that, Bobby."

Bobby spun around and walked to his car,"1... 2... 3..."

"I love that man." Lori sighed as she got back into the van.  
\--------

Lori parked Vanzilla in it's proper spot. She crept out, taking in the night air. She dreaded going in the house. To her credit, she did call her parents to let them know that she was going to be late. They seemed very understanding as she explained Bobby's situation, though she could've sworn she heard one of her siblings say something of the line of,"That's Bobby for ya!"

She unlocked the door and crept inside. Surprisingly, there were no signs of worried, waiting parents, at least, at first. She looked around, noticing that the couch was a little off center from the TV, which was playing a romance film of some kind. Then she heard ruffling, and Rita's head popped out,"Oh, Lori, you're early!" the mother gave a slightly nervous chuckle.

Lori looked at the clock on the wall,"It's 12:30." her eyes trained on them,"I'm late." she noticed that her mother's hair was messed up.

Lynn Sr.'s head popped out next, hair also disheveled,"Oh, uh, so it is!" he gave a nervous looking smile.

There was a few seconds of silence, before something clicked in Lori's mind,"Oh my gosh, you were literally-! Brain bleach, brain bleach!" Lori ran up the stairs, holding her hands to her head.

Rita sighed as she sat next to her husband on the mat,"Told you it was too late to play Twister."

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea after seeing Missed Communication. It was an adorable episode, but what I didn't get was why Lori left Vanzilla behind! So, did I just write a response fic? Am I popular now!? Will I eventually write another fic where Vanzilla calls out the family for treating it horribly!?


End file.
